Sidewalk
by intricatei87
Summary: An ordinary Law intern, Mia is only out to accomplish her goals. But when she keeps getting dragged into meetings with a certain high profile businessman, mainly to be made fun of, by her superior, it quickly escalates into things she'd never imagined. Especially when she is asked to start working in his company. Can Love, Law and Underworld exist together in harmony?
1. Chapter 1: MIA BABY

**|MIA | BABY|**

 _An ordinary Law intern, Mia is only out to accomplish her goals. But when she keeps getting dragged into meetings with a certain high profile businessman, mainly to be made fun of, by her superior, it quickly escalates into things she'd never imagined. Especially when she is asked to start working in his company. Can Love, Law and Underworld exist together in harmony?_

Chapter 1:

Mia finished tying her hair up in a loose bun, leaving a few strands to frame her face. She looked at her image, satisfied with her how her thick locks of mauve hair held its shape.

Mia wasn't considered bland by a long shot, on the contrary, she was even labelled as odd; different; " _exotic_ ". Her sun tanned skin brought out her doe-shaped emerald green eyes. She always thought her eyes were bigger than usual. The only time she truly appreciated them was when she bothered to smack on some eye make up. Mia was hugely grateful for her full set of lashes, which meant she hardly ever needed mascara, much to envy of her friends. She silently smirked.

" _Well, just a finishing touch of lippy_ " she spoke to herself as she applied her favourite tinted lip-gloss (a deep coral colour).

She exhaled sharply a few times while slapping her face.

She gave her reflection one last stern look as she walked out the ladies toilet.

Her heeled shoes glided across the office floor effortlessly. Mia walked like she oozed confidence, accompanied with her characteristic _resting bitch face._ That was probably why people automatically adopted a hostile attitude towards her at first, she mused, not that she particularly cared, and she preferred limited conversation with people. Except those she deemed worthy.

Mia didn't realise she was lost in deep thought as she twirled a strand of her hair in between her fingers. Her mind didn't want to let up replaying what happened less than 30mins ago. She could already feel the temperature of her skin rising slightly.

Interns didn't fare well in the Law firm she worked at in the city. To be honest, it had the worst reputation! And the highest turn over of interns EVER!. There were hardly any left since she started working there 7 months ago. They all seemed to drop like dead flies and she didn't blame them. Being tough as nails was an understatement, especially when you were fresh out of university and thought the world was your oyster. BUT this law firm was the only one that was willing to take on interns and she could see why.

Law interns were literally doormats; they were given any and every job possible. If you were asked to make tea/coffee was actually considered a high. Heck; even the janitors bossed interns around. There was just no winning. You basically had to accept it.

" _Hurry up Mia, the meeting isn't going to start itself without the documents_ " hissed Kat.

" _I figured_ " Mia retorted. She was growing increasing frustrated with her superior. This particular meeting apparently involved a high-ranking business figure. It probably explained why Kat was so hissy. The entire department was abuzz.

Kat didn't even glance backwards as she entered the designated meeting room.

Mia walked behind her and was unexpectantly met with the glass door. If she were a step quicker it would have surely resulted in her reflection looking like a pug. She internally cursed under her breath as she balanced all the documents she was holding in one hand, reached for the door handle and walked in.

Kat clicked her fingers and pointed at the table, indicting for Mia to lay out the documents to the seated party.

Mia walked around the outside of the elongated glass table and put the documents in front of each individual. She didn't bother rushing, choosing to rather lazily take her time as she sneaked looks at those seated. She could practically feel Kat's eyes boring into her, but she didn't let that stop her.

Once Mia was done placing the last document in front of Kat and was turning to leave she heard Kats voice carry over to her " _and what do you suppose we sign these with? Huh? Our imagination?_ "

Laughter bubbled up around the room, Mia could feel the heat rising and prayed internally it didn't show up on her face.

Heading towards the corner of the room, Mia counted out 7 pens and proceeded to place them on the left side of each document.

" _if your head wasn't in the clouds, this meeting would of started on time ya' know… maybe that hair dye is affecting your brain cells_ " Kat clicked her tongue and rolled her eyes. She stood up and started fiddling around with the projector to start the presentation.

Mia started to walk out, but not before she saw how they were all looking at her smirking. Well, they were all mostly smirking, except one of them. He looked as expressionless as the table. Nothing, just staring.

She was just humiliated in front of this big-shot businessman and his people for forgetting to lay out pens….PENS!.

Mia was truly grateful for her resting bitch face in times such as these; it always appeared like she was indifferent.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could clearly see Kat struggling to start the presentation. I guess silver linings do exist she thought, continuing to walk out.

"Mia …" Kat called in her sickly sweet voice.

Mia turned her head to look at her, smiled ever so slightly, stepped out and closed the glass door.

Not before she caught the panic in Kat's eyes.

Mia didn't care what kind of hissy fit or verbal lashing Kat was going to give her, it was going to be worth every second for that look on her face.

THUD

Mia was brought back to reality when stacks of papers were dropped on her desk. By none other than a flustered looking Kat. Her eyes had turned into slits, the deep blush on her cheeks contrasting her pale skin, and if Mia wasn't mistaken, sweat beads were visible along her hairline. " _I want all of these corrected, reviewed, typed up, packaged and ready to go on my desk by the morning_ " Kat breathed, trying to contain herself. The rest of the business group where standing behind her waiting to be escorted out.

Mia only stood up behind her desk, the only gesture showing she even acknowledged what Kat had said. Her eyes swept across the group behind Kat. Now she was getting a better image of them, they all shared similar traits, dark silky black hair, eyes the colour of midnight, tall muscular build and features to rival ancient sculptures. In short, they oozed sex appeal, and loads of it. No wonder Kat was in bits.

Mia smirked to herself while watching the group depart. Her eyes wearily travelled down to the stacks of paper awaiting her attention. She sighed heavily. It was going to be another torturous long night again no doubt.

A/N; ive had this OC in my head for the longest time. I recently revisited it and she reminded me of Meghan markle.. you know from SUITS?! Haha. Let me know your thoughts on this XD


	2. Chapter 2: A FAMILY OF FRIENDS

**|A FAMILY OF FRIENDS|**

CHPATER 2:

 ** _Buzzzz, buzzzz_**

I almost jumped out of my skin; I'd forgotten I left my phone on the table, amplifying its vibrations in the silent room. Picking it up, I realised it was already past 8pm in the evening. I groaned out load. Had I really been sitting here that long? I wondered to myself. But the horrible stiffness of my ass already gave me the answer.

I was supposed to be meeting the gang for dinner tonight, God knows how long it took us to finally find a date and time that suited everyone.

I glanced at the mess of papers in front of me and decided then I'd just have to finish the rest off at home.

I quickly gathered the finished pieces of documents and ran across to Kat's office.

" _There is no way I'm missing this catch up_ " I mumbled to myself. To hell I wasn't!

I hurridly texted the group saying I was making my way, grabbed my car keys and practically skipped out the front door.

I dashed my bag and the last few papers into the back seat of my Audi, jumped into the seat and raced to the meeting place. " _Whew at least I didn't get caught by no camera's_ " I sighed " _I'm sure I was well over the limit at times_ " I smirked to myself.

" _MIIIIIAAAAAAAA_ " ….

I looked over my shoulder as I hopped out my car.

" _You're still in your work clothes_?" …. Maya raised an eyebrow as she came over to greet me. Before I could get a word out, Maya was already strangling me with her hug.

I tried to get out of her grip, as I knew exactly what she was going to attempt to do next.

I froze.

Her hand had already found its way to my ass and was in the process of giving it a firm one handed squeeze. BUT, I had already planned my next move and gave her breasts a firm squeeze back.

She squealed … clearly NOT expecting me to do such lewd things to her, especially in public. I smiled my; _I total won that round_ smile at her, while wiggling my eyebrows for effect.

" _Ladies, please refrain from indecent behaviour in public_ " Yoshi spoke airily. We both whipped round to look at him.

Yoshi hadn't changed much all the year's I've known him. He had such a clean-cut appearance. Auburn hair pulled in a small ponytail, glasses, neatly shaped box cut beard. He always dressed semi-casual, always, no matter the occasion. He was the sense and sensibility of the group, our anchor if you will, he was the safe house. Period.

" _Aww, c'mon man, are you really telling me this isn't even piquing your interest? Slightly?_ " Joked Adam, while he draped an arm over Yoshi's shoulder.

Yoshi's response was the side eye.

Adam was the joker of the group; he was the complete opposite of Yoshi, he opted to wear jeans, trainers and a loose t-shirt with some slogan across it. His platinum blonde hair was swept back.

I saw them as ying and yang. In an odd way, they complemented each other.

Yoshi worked as an IT specialist, and a graphic designer in his spare time. Pretty much explains his clean-cut appearance and airy attitude. Adam on the other hand was a free-lance journalist. I mean what else was there to say to that. He always considered himself as a petal floating in the breeze. He hated being restricted to a typical job. I kinda envied him sometimes.

" _I didn't realise we were eating air for our dinner_ " came Maya's voice. We all laughed as we walked into the restaurant.

Maya was doing her medical residency at one of the hospitals in the city. She was always passionate about helping others, so it was only logical she chose to go down that path.

We were shown to corner table and we took our seats, Maya and me on one side and the two boys on the other. Maya reached into her bag and pulled out a hairband, swept her jet-black hair into a loose bun and continued to scrutinize us with her hazel eyes. If you didn't know any better it was the perfect excuse to freak out a little. It was as if she perfected the 'Doctor eyes' while working.

She seemed to have been satisfied with the boy's appearance, so she directed her gaze to me. I saw her eyes narrow slightly and internally sighed. The boy's almost gave a sympathetic look my way, I saw Maya's lips moving but I blocked out most of her speech as our food came towards our table.

 _"…. I just dont understand why you always overwork yourself Mia, I'm sure it isn't for lack of organisation_ "

I hummed in response, as I laid the napkin across my legs and picked my fork and knife ready to tuck in.

" _Its that stupid woman isn't, she's making you overwork …. Right!_ " exclaimed Maya. I meet her hazel gaze with my emerald one.

I really didn't need to say anything. Our monthly meetings were full of our work woes and what we would love to do if we had the guts or opportunity. Well, it was actually mostly Maya and I bitching. The guys rarely had anything negative to say other than a late deadline that was lumped onto them.

" _You know I can … you know … make something, to eh…_." Maya's voice lowered, but her eyes glinted at something else entirely.

My mind raced, I mean, I knew Maya could theoretically make such things, but I'd never dreamed she'd even go about suggesting it.

I opened my mouth to respond.

" _Don't you dare! Suggest such things Maya. You're a Doctor damnit_ " Yoshi hissed at us.

" _So what!"_ Maya, Adam I hissed back together simultaneously.

" _This conversation isn't happening"_ Yoshi said with finality in his voice.

" _If Mia is suffering at work, she has the option to leave …. Don't you? .. Mia_?"

I nodded mutely at him, while fiddling with my fingers on my lap.

" Sooooo …. " Adam broke the tension

Maya felt her phone buzz and was quick to pull it out in case she had an urgent call from work.

' **We shall discuss this further between us, if need be** ' the message read.

I picked up my glass of mojito and sipped, a small smile gracing my lips.

I mean … I would never put Maya in that sort of position over a job. Never. But it was good to know she would go that far for me.

I sat back and watched the other 3 discussing potential holiday plans, we all knew would probably never happen anytime soon. Organising monthly meet ups was a hassle.

We certainly looked an odd bunch. We all looked like we somehow managed to be pulled together from the four corners of the earth. Some might even assume we all met at uni and stayed friends ever since.

It almost made me laugh how much further from the truth that was.

All I knew was I would go the ends of the earth for those three. Every single time.

They were my only family. We were each other's only family.

Growing up in an orphanage was hard enough.

I was just glad we managed to stick together.

" _Hey bubblegum, stop daydreaming. We love you too_ " Adam cut into my musing.

" _Actually only Maya proved that so far_ " I pointed out.

" _Excuse me missy, I did agree with you guys remember?"_

We all burst into fits of laughter. It was truly relaxing to be able to chill like this, with my little family of friends.

 **A/N: Don't you all love it when you have those few ride or die friends? They truly are the best** **J** **, especially those that scheme such things LOL**


	3. Chapter 3: JEALOUSY CAN KILL YOU

**|JEALOUSY CAN KILL YOU|**

Chapter 3

I just managed to lay the final papers on Kat's desk, literally seconds before she waltzed in.

Her eyes narrowed at me.

I could tell she was about to let something snarky escape her lips, but a clerk rushing in thankfully saved me.

" _There's been a change of plan Kat, the Uchiha delegation are coming over here instead_ " he rushed out in one breath, before running off again.

Clearly this wasn't supposed to be part of the plan. Not that I was ever privy to any of it. I just went where I was told to go.

" _Shit_ "

Kat walked out her office throwing orders at everyone who dared step into her line of vision.

I took the opportunity amongst the ensuing chaos to nip into the tearoom and have some coffee. Something told me I was going to need it. I managed to squeeze a good 10mins before I heard her screeching my name. I prepared myself for the upcoming pettiness I was going to face.

" _MIA, go prepare meeting room 4a now_!"

" _Pick up the papers from my room and set up the table and the presentation_ "

" _Don't you dare forgot to put out pens like you did last time you fool_ "

All of those commands where practically screamed into my ear. I sighed and walked off, grabbing one of the IT guys along to set up the presentation quicker.

I finished setting up the table, with the pens too. I seriously considered leaving one out, but decided not to. ' _Wouldn't that be hilarious_ ' I thought to myself.

I watched what the IT dude was doing just in case Kat got stuck again. As much as I couldn't stand the woman, the Law firm's reputation was at stake here. And I needed to complete a full year of my internship.

I moved over to the small mirror in the room and checked my appearance. Just then Kat barged in, took one look at me, then proceeded to double-check everything.

As I was making my way out the room …. " _Don't even think about it missy_ " I heard her snidely remark.

I turned to look at her.

" _You are going to pay for what you did last time_ " her eyes held an evil glint to them. She sat down on the chair closest to her. Combed her fingers through her mousy brown hair. She then unbuttoned the top two buttons on her shirt and crossed her legs.

I raised an eyebrow at this, noting the way she slowly pulled up her skirt like I wouldn't notice.

' _I see how she secures her business meetings then_ ' I thought to myself. I hated women who tried to use seduction as a means of negotiation. Unfortunately, that was the way the game was played in this arena, and if you wanted to win … well.

A small knock on the glass door alerted us to the arrival of the Uchiha's. We both turned in unison to face the door, which was being held open.

It was honestly like watching some sort of fashion show. You know towards the end where they come out, one behind the other, at the end of the show. Except this time I had front row seat and I wasn't complaining.

I just hoped I wasn't coming across as some creep who'd never seen men before in my life, while stared.

And stare I did.

The suits were immaculate. Like they'd been sculpted onto their bodies. It was kinda strange, but that wasn't my concern at that moment.

I couldn't stop watching their faces, if there was a word above handsome to describe these men, that's what they were. ' _I'm sure GQ magazine would of payed a large sum to feature any one of them_ '.

Kat's voice broke through my reverie and I came to my senses. I stood at one end of the room, observing. Well, more like ogling them.

Once introductions and small talk was over and done with, it was time for the infamous presentation. It was like this moment played out in slow motion.

Kat turned to look at me, dead in the eyes, and motioned for me to start the PowerPoint. I didn't miss that look in her eyes. Like she had some sort of idea I was going to fuck up like she did.

I almost laughed, almost.

I covered it up with a clearing of my throat and started to walk over to the table.

I could sense them all watching me, it was kinda unnerving to say the least. It felt like the air had somehow been sucked out the room. I suddenly wished I wasn't wearing that high waist; slightly figure hugging, cream trousers with my blouse tucked it. I felt like I couldn't breathe right. One thing I could thankfully rely on was my poker face in times of stress.

I caught Kat shifting around on her chair from the corner of my eye. I ignored her, obviously. I wasn't going to fall for such a lame tactic to throw me off.

Its funny how I felt attuned to what Kat was doing, but not the others in the room. Like my mind was somehow blocking out their existence. Otherwise I was sure I was going to pass out if I caught them looking in my direction.

With a few taps, the presentation was set and ready to go. I turned to Kat and smirked at her.

" _Looks like there are still a few brain cells working after all_ " I laughed lightly.

Her mouth was left slightly open at my words.

" _Can I trust you with the remote stick?_ " I raised an eyebrow while holding it out for her to take.

I saw one of the Uchiha raise an eyebrow at my remark. His eyes raked over my form. Then his gaze flicked back to Kat to see how she was going to respond.

She obviously had no choice but to take the remote, as she was the superior.

I walked back to my little corner in the room, dimed the lights and let Kat begin. I watched her, she was good at what she did, ill give her that. Still hated her. But she was good.

While I was intently watching her, this was after all a good time to pick up on such things; someone else was intently keeping his eye on me.

I didn't notice at first, I was too busy admiring Kat and at the same time hating myself for it. But then that uncomfortable feeling kicked in. you know when you just know someone is watching you. I tried to shake it off.

Slowly my eyes roamed the room.

Our eyes connected.

It was for only a moment,

My breath hitched. My hands became clammy. My heart rate flared up a notch.

I couldn't explain it. The way his eyes just seemed to not only look at me, but also see into me.

It left me flustered. I didn't like it. Not one bit.

I forced my eyes to flick back to Kat. Good thing I did just then because she had just come to the end of the presentation. She looked at me, just as she finished her sentence.

I moved to switch the lights back on.

I saw the flicker of irritation cross her face. Man, she really was trying to get me to mess up so bad.

Next come the tedious negotiations and signing of agreed terms and conditions. I used this time to watch him.

If I didn't know any better, I'd say he looked like a hitman. His face held this permanent look of annoyance? Bordering on disgust? I really couldn't tell.

Looking at them all, they actually held similar facial features, especially when they weren't talking.

" _I want these terms written up, per our conditions_ " he spoke in his deep voice.

Kat nodded her head in agreement; " _Mia will be able to provide these to you within the hour_ ".

I don't think I've ever wanted to punch someone in the throat so bad before. An hour! Was she kidding me? She knew it was impossible.

I felt the heat rising to my skin just then. My mind couldn't process an escape route out of this one.

It was either I open my mouth to apologize now and say it was not possible or …

" _It's not possible, I'll go along with her to make sure its done on time_ " spoke one of them. He looked a lot younger then the others assembled in the room.

He stood up and looked at me.

I sighed. It was going to be an awkward and uncomfortable hour.

I gathered up the necessary papers and led the way to my little room. He followed at a respectable pace.

I placed them on my desk and cleared my throat. ' _I don't even know his name, man, I hate formalities_ '

He must have caught onto my uneasiness.

" _I'm Izuna_ ," he said as he held out his hand.

" _Mia_ " I replied back " _Although I'm sure you already knew that_ " I added at the end.

He chuckled.

He had a nice laugh, I mentally noted. I smiled back at him as I took my seat to begin writing up. We spent the rest of the hour getting through all the documentation, only communicating when needed.

We reached the meeting room, with 10mins to spare of the hour. I smirked triumphantly. I really couldn't wait to see the look on her face.

Izuna opened the door and let me through first.

Her reaction was comical to say the least. I internally screamed and jumped up and down. This was pure bliss.

My smirk did not leave my face, as I stood there watching her.

She looked over to us, in mid-sentence. And stuttered. Like hard. She couldn't finish her sentence at all.

She really was having an internal struggle of some sort.

I dumped the stack of papers in front of her on the desk, with a loud thump.

" _You have a meeting scheduled for 11:45, would you like to me cancel or postpone?_ " I eyed her up and down.

" _aah, well, ….._ " her eyes flicked across the room, not sure how she was supposed to split her time between two meetings.

Then a smile, or rather a smirk started forming across her face. " _I'm sure you can wrap things up in here Mia_ " she stated.

She knew full well if anything went wrong, it would be my neck on the line, not hers.

I just stared at her.

She proceeded to get off her chair and walk towards the door. Slowly. Like she was trying to walk seductively out the room. I quickly looked down, for fear of laughing at her ridiculous display.

I made sure I didn't look in her direction.

Izuna moved to pick up what we were working on and divided it out between the group. Their eyes darted across the words. Trying to pick out any minor mistakes.

Once a document was signed, it was difficult to correct. It had to be done right. That's why proof readers where important. Most clients came with their own to meetings. The Uchiha were no exception.

The silence in the room seemed to make the minutes drag on longer than they needed to. I was beginning to get jumpy. I knew Kat left me in this situation, hoping what I typed up would be insufficient and cause issues.

I quickly scanned around the room.

There didn't seem to be any negative looks on the faces I saw.

My eyes landed on Izuna.

He smiled at me slightly, reassuringly.

I relaxed a little then.

" _We are happy with the contents_ " spoke one of the older gentlemen. I assumed he was the proof reader.

All eyes then fell on him. " _Madara, you can sign_ " continued the older gentlemen.

That's when the one who made eye contact with me earlier picked up the pen and started to sign the pages in front of him. Once he was done, I stood up to collect them to make copies.

The clients and the law firm both kept an original and one copy. Just in case.

Just then he stood up abruptly, stopping me in my tracks.

" _We can make our own copy, I've left the one for you on the table_ " he stated monotonously.

I looked up at him momentarily.

" _Please give me one moment, while I check all is in order_ " I replied.

Picking up the papers, I flicked through them, making sure that he had indeed signed where he was supposed.

Once I was done, I looked back to them and nodded my head slightly that all was in order.

I walked past them to the door to escort them back out. A hand landed on top of mine at the same moment. I looked up startled by the contact.

" _Let me_ " winked Izuna.

I can't remember the last time I had actually blushed, but it seemed like all the missed times all caught up with me at once.

" _Thanks_ " I stammered back, avoiding his gaze. Which was pretty easy to do as he practically loomed over me.

I walked out first followed by the catwalk of sexy men. We reached the main floor. To my disappointment, Kat was also there. Most likely seeing off her clients.

She looked at me, hoping that I'd messed up enough for the Uchiha to start complaining.

They just walked past her. Her face dropped.

I stood a few feet from her.

Izuna turned around, smiled at me as he waved goodbye. I obviously smiled and waved back. I wasn't going to miss this opportunity in front of Kat.

It was at that moment I understood why I heard the phrase 'Jealousy can kill'

…..

" _Was that really necessary Izuna_?" muttered Madara

" _It was, it was pretty funny actually_ " smirked Izuna " _Besides, I actually like her, especially how she handles that Kat lady_ " he chuckled.

" _Lets hope she's still alive then_ " supplied the older gentlemen, as they got into their cars.

 **A/N; hahahahahahaha**


	4. Chapter 4:EXHAUSTION

**|EXHAUSTION|**

CHAPTER 4

Overworked was an understatement of my current state.

Kat made sure she made my life as close to a living hell as possible. I was lucky to even get 20mins for lunch. I would be in super early in the morning and left well past midnight everyday. The work coming through my room was non-stop, while she sat behind her desk filing her nails or re-applying nail polish.

The endless cycle of documents coming and going through my door must have gained me the sympathy card from the rest of the department. They would sneak me in drinks, coffee, donuts and even lunches. Honestly, I was grateful for their help. I was almost certain I would of gone into hospital for malnourishment, it would have made Maya's day. I involuntarily shuddered at the thought while I stuffed the last bit of donut into my mouth. I had resorted to hiding under my desk to consume the treats I'd receive.

 ** _Knock Knock_** …. " _Mia_?"

I slowly peeked from the under my desk to see one of the clerks standing there, he held stacks of papers, my eyes widened.

" _Oh no, these aren't for you don't worry_ " he smiled at me, " _Kat is asking for you though_ " he said more seriously.

I just nodded and proceeded to get up. We walked down the hallway leading to her room. I turned to look at him and smiled. It was nice of him to walk down with me. He just winked at me and walked back. I chuckled to myself.

Ever since this Kat incident, I'm sure everyone had become more civil with each other. People had managed to annoy Kat, but I doubt anyone had succeeded as well as I did. Still, I liked the atmosphere in the department now.

Thinking back, I'm sure those documents the clerk was carrying were for me. I just sighed and opened the door.

I had to blink a few times, just to make sure I was definitely in the right room.

There was a full-blown meeting going on, and there I was standing at the door, looking like a dishevelled mess. My hair was practically escaping the loose bun I had put it up in, probably from all the times I had run my hands through it in frustration. The colour had drained from my face a long ass time ago, and I had eye bags and dark eye circles going on. Basically, I was looking like every girls nightmare scenario.

I was seething.

I was pissed off.

Kat held up a stack of papers, while smiling at me like nothing was out of the ordinary.

" _Be a darling and take these. They need slight correcting. Make two copies of the contract ones too_ "

I literally ripped the pages from her hand. I saw her open her mouth to request something else, but I had already reached the door by that point. I didn't bother waiting to hear anything else.

I stormed out the room, as elegantly as I could muster. I didn't care what people thought of her, but I couldn't risk damaging my image before it had even began.

I was so engrossed in my own thoughts; I bumped head first into someone's chest. " _What is it_!" I hissed, looking up at the same time. It was pretty evident by that time I was angry. There was a deep flush to my cheeks, my eyebrows were furrowed and my eyes didn't hold their usual light,

" _Mia?, is everything alright_?" Izuna said. He looked slightly confused.

" _YES! I'm fucking fine_!" I retorted angrily, waving my hands in the air for emphasis as I continued to walk past him. I really didn't have the time or patience to pretend otherwise. Whenever I was angry my voice rose an octave higher than normal, and to my dislike had a slightly gravely tone to it too.

I slammed the door to my little office. I had enough of this place. I hated it. I hated her. I hated everything.

I was breathing rapidly, and desperately hoped tears of frustration didn't fall down my face. That would totally mean she won.

And I wasn't going to give her that satisfaction. EVER.

I pulled up my chair and got to work. Within half an hour I was done. I quickly re-adjusted my hair, touched up on my make-up and walked back out. As I was walking back down to Kat's room, I passed some of the people that were in the room previously waiting around outside. It was kinda odd to see them there, but I didn't pay it too much attention. I just continued to walk towards the room and pushed the door open, without bothering to knock.

I seriously wished I had knocked.

I just stood there at the door, mouth slightly agape and a look of bewilderment on my face, which slowly started turning into disbelief.

My eyes locked with Kat's. She had a look of shock mingled with what I thought looked like shame. I honestly didn't believe that woman was capable of feeling any kind of shame.

Kat and the suited man practically leapt of each other. It wasn't going to take a genius to figure out what was going on.

I quickly composed myself, put the papers on the table, turned and walked back out closing the door.

WOW.

I slowly walked back towards my room. I just sat there and let the events run through my mind. I mean, I knew she did little things, but I didn't know it was that bad. I mean this was wrong; it was enough to get her fired.

I sighed. If Kat had survived here that long, then even the manager had to be under her little finger somehow.

 _How would I look at her properly again? That's just wrong of her. HER. Of all people. I don't even know why im surprised to be honest. She's disgusting like that._

I groaned at my internal monologue while I ran my fingers through my hair, again.

" _Mia_?"

I suddenly shot out of my chair, but as soon as I did, I regretted it. I felt dizzy. My head started spinning, I could feel my heartbeat echoing in my ears. I felt the temperature rising on my skin, and I start to feel hot and sweaty.

My vision was starting to become blurry. Dark spots appeared and I could feel I was loosing balance.

I could feel myself falling as my eyes started to close.

 _"Mia!, can you hear me? ….. MIA?"_

I slowly opened my eyes, I still felt light headed. I was trying to focus on the voice. I knew it from somewhere but I just couldn't remember. I could feel arms around my back.

My eyes widened " _Izuna?_ " I whispered

He had a look of worry on his face, " _are you alright Mia?, you just fainted, you don't look so good"_

I slowly pushed myself off him, sitting up. I quickly looked around, hoping I didn't attract an audience. Luckily there was no one else in the room.

" _I'm ok thanks Izuna_ " I replied back as I started to get up. He held up his hand to help me, which I took.

" _Too much coffee in a short space of time isn't a good thing I guess_ " I smiled back at him, while smoothing down the skirt and top.

I glanced up at him and saw he wasn't impressed with my 'excuse'. He kept his narrowed eyes trained on me the whole time.

I just sighed.

I walked over to the door and looked at him " _C'mon, your meeting is up next, wouldn't look nice to be late. Especially with me_ " I said, with a hint of bitterness to my voice.

I walked out and directed him to the meeting room. As I was reaching for the door, Izuna grabbed my arm, stopping any movement. My head snapped up to look at him and say something. I couldn't, I froze. My words couldn't come out. My mouth was left slightly open, as my eyes widened slightly.

He had this look in his eyes just couldn't shake. It was intense. Again, I felt as though he was staring straight into my soul.

" _Mia, I know something is wrong, people don't faint for no reason, especially from excess coffee_ " his eyes never left mine. Like he was waiting for me to suddenly confess.

Still I couldn't get any words out. None. I was just staring at him.

His grip softened, " _look Mia, either you tell me what's going on, or I will have to do it my way_ " he said gently. " _You don't look so well, it isn't hard to guess. And I'm pretty sure it's down to that woman_ "

I looked down at my feet. Izuna sighed and then gently steered me away from the room.

My feet slowly carried me back to my room. I felt like I was on autopilot. I wasn't thinking clearly at all.

I sat down, folding my arms on the table and laid my head on them.

And cried.

I let the tears fall down; I didn't bother stopping them at all. I let all my frustrations out.

After a little while I sat up and wiped my tears using the back of my hand. I opened up the laptop and printed out two documents.

I took it from the printer, putting the document I printed into two separate envelopes.

I then carried one to HR department, and the other I gave to the manager. As I was an intern, there wasn't a notice period to give.

I stopped and thought if I should mention Kats indiscretion, but I decided against it.

I just walked out.

I got to my room and started grabbing my bag and coat. I took of my badge and left it on the table. I made sure I deleted anything personal of the laptop. I stopped and looked at my reflection in the mirror.

I looked a mess. Like post break up type of mess. But I didn't care.

The door opened to my room and Izuna walked in. He stopped and just looked at me, standing there holding onto my belongings, looking a hot mess.

He walked up to the desk and left the papers he was holding on there.

" _Come with me quickly_ " he said as he put an arm around my shoulders.

He walked me outside to one of the cars, spoke to driver and seated me inside.

" _ill be right back, stay here_ "

I nodded mutely.

Half an hour had passed and I saw Izuna walking towards me, I shrank back into my seat.

He stopped at the door and looked in; he smiled at me slightly, sensing my unease.

"Home?" he questioned

"Yes please" I smiled slowly.

Home sounded good. Very good.

I thanked Izuna at the door. He left me his contact number, telling me to check in with him in the morning. I agreed.

I showered and jumped into bed, I turned to my bedside clock and turned off the alarm function.

I wiggled underneath the blanket and yawned. Hugging the duvet closer to myself. I smiled closing my eyes.

I was sure I was going to be asleep for a few days at least.

The level of exhaustion I felt was unreal.

I was finally free.

I drifted off to sleep.

 _Meanwhile, back at the Law Firm,_

" _Where the hell is Mia_?" Kat practically screamed, as she walked through the department.

Everyone pretended to look busy, on the phone, talking to someone else or just focusing on his or her computer.

" _Are you all DEAF!, where the hell is she_?"

Again no one responded.

The manager came out of his office, " _Kat what the hell is going on?, what are you shouting about?"_

" _Where is Mia?, I've been looking for her, she was supposed to be at the Uchiha meeting with me_ "

" _She's left Kat"_

 _"What do you mean left? How can she just leave? She didn't book time off"_

The manager sighed and ran his hand over his face; the entire department was now deathly silent. No one was going to miss Kats reaction.

" _She's resigned Kat_ "

Kats mouth opened and closed a few times, unable to find a response. The colour started to rise on her cheeks, as she saw the entire department all watching her.

She exploded " _that…that little bitch! That's the second time she's embarrassed me in front of the Uchiha's … how dare she_ "

Kat continued to have a tantrum in the middle of the department, nobody stopped watching. Except the manager, he just walked back to his office. He was used to seeing Kat like that. Little did Kat know that she was being videoed by a few of the department members.

She finally stormed off into her room, slamming the door behind her.

" _Well well … that was fun_ " said one girl

' _Damn, I wish I had recorded her_ " echoed another

" _Don't fear ladies…. I have"_ one smirked. Waving her phone around

" _Ooo, lets send it to Mia, as our little well done and we will miss you_ " one of the clerks winked

"…. _We are going to miss her though, she really was something else that girl_ "

" _Yeah_ "

A/N: **I think I would have personally did more than that. But I suppose embarrassing someone in front of the Uchiha is good enough LOL and isn't Izuna such a sweetie** **J**


	5. Chapter 5: SPACE

I slowly opened my eyes, rubbing the sleep from them, and glanced at the alarm clock on my dresser, it read 3;00PM. I squealed and nearly jumped out my skin, looking around in panic for my phone. As soon as I found it, lost somewhere underneath my duvet, I was just about to frantically dial work and concoct some story, when I paused.

. .WORK.

I slumped back down on my pillows, with my arms spread out, biggest grin EVER on my face. It really did feel good to be done with that company.

I finally rolled out of bed and walked into the bathroom to freshen up. I slipped into my favourite oversized shirt and a pair of shorts and waltzed into the kitchen.

It was way past lunch time, but since I woke up so late, I decided to just have a massive breakfast with all my favourites – pancakes + strawberries, hot chocolate with cream, some eggs and juice. I also grabbed some chocolates and popcorn … " _I'm allowed_ " I mumbled to myself happily.

I sat on my comfy one seat sofa and flicked on the TV. Daytime telly was supposed to be good entertainment so I decided to give it go, especially those chat show programmes.

I munched my food happily, while I sat there laughing at the ridiculousness of it, when my mind started slowly drifting back to that damned company, I sighed, as I stuffed even more popcorn into my mouth.

A smile slowly came over my face when images of the Uchiha flashed through my mind; I mean damn they were something else entirely. How could anyone look so … so .. dreamy, sexy and serious all at the same time ?!.

" _Shit, I was supposed to text Izuna_ " I cursed and ran to the bedroom to get my phone. I rummaged through my workbag for the card with his number on it.

 **"Hey Izuna, sorry for texting so late, thank you for bringing me home yesterday. Mia."**

I hit the send button and exhaled. Hopefully he wouldn't mind.

I skipped back downstairs and continued with my comfort eating, my mind already debating what I wanted to order for later that night.

My phone buzzed and I saw izuna's name pop up.

 **"Mia, no problem, as long as you're well"** I smiled and locked my phone off.

I wanted to enjoy the time I had to myself, especially before I had to tell the others about my resignation. I was certain I was never going to get any quiet time at all, they'd insist staying over at mine to "Comfort" me.

I chuckled to myself; I really did miss spending time with those idiots.

 **Buzz buzz**

I unlocked my phone and izuna's name popped up again; I raised an eyebrow as I opened his message,

 **" I have some of your belongings from work, can I drop them off?"** my mind raced into the possibilities of what id left behind at the office …. I seriously hoped there wasn't any "girly" stuff in them.

" **yeah sure Izuna, when is ideal for you**?" I typed back,

" **Now**?" …

I was staring at his message trying to come up with an excuse to get him to come another day, when the doorbell went off. I got off the couch and made my way to the door. I was still thinking of what to say to izuna's message when I opened the door.

And gaped open-mouthed at the visitor.

" _Izuna_?"

" _Hey Mia_ " he chuckled, smiling that million dollar smile at me. He was dressed in his work suit, but minus the jacket, and the shirtsleeves were rolled up.

He lifted up the brown box packed with stuff at me, I just shook my head trying to regain some sense and let him inside.

I led him into the living room where I gestured him to put the box on the small dining room table.

Izuna looked around the room, his eyes settling on what I had been gorging myself on for the last few hours. I blushed sheepishly at him, my hands fiddling with my shirt.

" _Hey!, I'm allowed to treat myself_!" I retorted back at his accusing gaze. We continued to stare until we both burst into laughter. " _of course you are Mia, I would be doing the same_ " he finished laughing

 _"Would you like to have some?, there's plenty to go around. And you look like you could use a little treat_ " .. I finished off, eyeing him up and down.

He just shook his head as he continued to look around the living, probably sizing up my living conditions.

My apartment wasn't big, but it certainly wasn't small – I mean, I manage to keep 3 other crazy people happily occupied within it. The décor was minimal, walls a soft gray colour, white sofas and some paintings hanging on the walls, a decent sized TV was in the middle.

He seemed to be satisfied with what he saw, when he turned around with his eyebrow raised slightly, " _So have you started looking for another job yet_?"..

My mouth hung open slightly, staring at him in disbelief….. " _Wha..what do you mean? Have I already.. it hasn't even been a full day yet Izuna!"_

" _im just saying, these things take time. That's all_ " he replied, holding his hands up in surrender.

" _im more than capable of finding a job thank you_ !" I retorted back. Folding my arms across my chest.

" _Well, ill let you know if I hear of anything…. Ok_ " he finished off, ruffling my hair as he turned to leave.

I walked with him back to the door, " _Thanks for helping me out Izuna, I appreciate it_ " I smiled at him.

He just winked at me and gave me a hug; I used this opportunity to stuff some chocolates onto his pocket. Outside was a black tinted car, with another Uchiha leaning on it with his arms crossed. When he saw Izuna walking out, he stood up, his eyes scanning Izuna and then looking past him towards me. I involuntarily shivered, becoming more aware of the fact I had an oversized crumpled shirt on. His eyes never left me, just staring at me, like he was taking in every detail of me. I could feel my cheeks becoming hotter the longer his gaze was on me.

I cleared my throat and closed the door, quicker than was necessary, resulting in a loud bang. I sighed and made my way back to the living room.

I wasn't in the mood to look over the contents of the box Izuna brought back, so I took it and put into the storeroom under the staircase, I would look at it another day.

I made myself a cup of hot chocolate and sat back into my comfy sofa, picked up my phone and started composing the message to the others.

Group chat:

|Me: _Hey guys…. So I have something to tell you lot …. I kinda quit my job…._

 _|Yoshi: you did WHAT!_

 _|Adam: Yaaassss girl, im coming over right now!_

 _|Yoshi: This is not funny Adam,_

 _|Adam: im bringing all your favs baby…_

 _|Maya: …. Im pulling a sickie, see you soon babygirl, im so Freaking EXCITED!_

 _|Yoshi: Maya don't encourage this …_

 _Me_ _: LOL thanks guys, see you all soon x_

I sighed locking off my phone, I probably should enjoy the few minutes of quiet time I had left. I smiled to myself.

Whatever the next chapter of my life was going to bring, I was looking forward to it, I mean it surely couldn't get any worse than it was right?.

" _Why do you keep baby sitting her for like that izuna_?" Madara spoke while eyeing his brother.

" _Shes so adorable, … shes what I think a lil sister would have been_ " he shrugged, giving Madara a side eye.

" _Anyways,." Izuna smiled brightly "I believe I have found a good role for her…. within the company"_.

Madara snapped his head round and glared at Izuna, " _No_ " he simply spoke

 _"…yes"_ Izuna replied back

" _No. And that's final_ " Madara stated

" _Yes, and father agreed, so THAT is final_ " Izuna smiled triumphantly.

Madara walked back to driver side of the car cursing under his breath. Izuna smiled. Things were going to become interesting around here. As he got into the car and was putting on his seatbelt, he saw something sticking out his pocket. He reached in and pulled out a handful of chocolates. Grinning like a little schoolboy, he unwrapped one and ate it. He saw Madara looking at him, " _want one brother_ " he said in a sing along sweet voice, waving one around.

Madara just glared at him more and started the car, revving the engine before he sped off.

 **A/N: IZUNA is just the best hahaha, and poor Mia, her life is really about to get interesting XD**


	6. Chapter 6: PARTY?

**Ring…Ring….Ring…..ring….Riiiinnnnggggg!**

I groaned from the living room, not wanting to get up. Adam wasn't lying when he said he was coming ASAP. He didn't need to ring the door ball that much though.

" _Stop ringing my door bell like a loony!_ " I snapped at him, opening the door.

He stood at the door looking blankly at me, and I stood there staring right back. Next minute, I jumped onto him, hugging the life out of him, while we both laughed uncontrollably.

" _im so glad you quiet that job Mia_ " he spoke after we'd calmed down.

" _Yeah, so am I to be honest_ " I nodded back.

Adam walked into the kitchen and put the bags he was carrying on the island in the middle of the kitchen, and started sorting out the bags.

" _Need me to help_?" I chimed in while taking a seat and watching him.

" _Absolutely NOT Mia. I'm more than capable of doing this_ " he huffed, feigning a hurtful expression. I just sat there and rolled my eyes at him.

" _Besides … we are supposed to be here comforting YOU_ " he pointedly said, as he put the last of the shopping where he wanted them to go, turning around to face me. I wiped imaginary tears off my face and mouthed a 'thank you' at him. He walked past me, smacking my shoulder and shaking his head.

Just then the door bell went off again, we heard someone left the letterbox flap and shout through it.. "HEELLOOO BETCHES"

I ran to the door and yanked it open; I didn't need the neighbours to know I associated with delinquents and the like.

Maya stood there proudly, still in her work clothes and rushed forward to give me hug.

" _Aww my little baby, how are you? Are you feeling ok? Did you manage to sleep properly? What have you been eating_?" she continued to shoot questions at me until Adam pulled her off.

" _Relax Maya, as you can see she is fine, and we are here to take care of the rest…_ " he said raising his eyebrows with a smirk. Maya followed suit and smirked back.

 _"What the hell are you two planning?, does Yoshi know of this too?_ " I questioned them, raising my own eyebrows too.

 _"Of course, of course"_

 _"Yes he knows"_

 _"Don't worry about a thing baby"_

They both spoke over each other while pushing me back into the living room. I sighed. Nothing good EVER came out of those two scheming. EVER. I wished Yoshi would get here soon. I couldn't argue with the both of them alone.

Maya dropped the food into the kitchen and left Adam to sort them out again. She then ran upstairs to drop her bags and came back downstairs. She walked back into the kitchen and helped Adam carry the snacks back to the living room.

They both then proceeded to sandwich me between them on the sofa and offer me all the food they bought. I must admit a part of me secretly enjoyed all the pampering. I should quiet my jobs more often.

I ate everything they offered up to me, they both looked at me like I was starving myself for the last week or something.

" _See, I told you she wasn't eating properly_!" Maya whispered loudly. Adam looked over to her and nodded his head in agreement.

" _Would you guys like some, don't sit there acting like strangers in my house_ " I said between mouthfuls of junk food.

Just then the doorbell went off again. I internally thanked Yoshi for acting like a civilised human being and ringing the bell once and waiting.

I got up and rushed to the door. " _Hey Yoshi_ " I smiled

" _Hey sweetie_ " he smiled back, stepping in and offering me a hug. I hugged him back. I don't know why but I assumed if the four of us where to fill the position of a traditional family unit, Yoshi would be the 'father', Maya would be the 'mother' and me and Adam the 'children'.

He just acted naturally like a father figure in my eyes. And this was one of those moments.

We pulled apart and smiled at each other. " _Ready for the crazy train_ " I whispered to him. Yoshi sighed dramatically and rolled his eyes. We both laughed and walked back towards the living room.

BANG!

Yoshi and me looked over to each other and groaned. Seriously, it was less than 2 minutes I left them alone. We looked into the living room and saw both of them fighting over the last packet of Oreo's. I rolled my eyes at their antics.

Just then Yoshi grabbed the packet out of Adams outstretched arm and ripped it open, popping one into his mouth. He turned round and offered me to take one from the pack, which I did. Then Yoshi proceeded to sit down on the recliner and tossed the packet back in their direction.

" _You may continue now_ " he spoke.

I couldn't help myself. My mouth dropped open slightly, and then I started giggling, hard. I couldn't even breathe, rolling round on the sofa.

Both Adam and Maya were stunned; the packet of Oreo's lay forgotten under their feet somewhere.

" _What the hell man!, what was that_?" Adam yelled, confusion written on his face. Maya was still staring at Yoshi like she met him for the first time. She walked over to him and put her hand on his forehead.

" _His temperature is normal_ " she then bent down and looked into his eyes. " _His pupils look fine too"._

I was still wheezing on the sofa, tears streaming down my eyes. This was just hilarious.

Right then Adams phone went off. He walked over to check it and smiled. He looked over to Maya and winked.

Maya straightened up and walked over to me.

" _Come with me little madam"_ she grabbed my wrist and dragged me off the sofa.

" _Why? What's going on huh?"_ I said back at her, sitting up but not letting her drag me up completely.

" _A little surprise_ " she smirked down at me. I looked over to Yoshi who was staring daggers at Adam. Clearly he was informed of whatever plan they had concocted up together and he wasn't too pleased with it.

Maya took the opportunity to yank me up and drag me up to my room.

" _Sit on your bed baby girl_ " she said as she turned around to one of her bags. I raised me eyebrows but sat on the bed anyways.

She turned around with a dress in her hands. I mean it was pretty burgundy number with long sleeves and the biggest V opening down the front. The dress was about knee length and looked quite fitted. A little slutty …. but cute nonetheless.

She threw the dress at me and told me to put it on while she turned around and rummaged in her bag and pulled out an identical looking one in a dark green colour.

I got up and walked to my closet, pulled out some proper bra and panty set and changed. When I was done, I turned out and we both looked at one another.

"DAAAMMMNNNN" we both said at the same time. Eyeing each other up and down. I laughed and walked over to the bed.

Maya pulled out her make up kit and did up my face a little. She knew I hated going over board so she kept it clean and classy. I turned around and worked on my hair, I opted for loose wavy locks. She then turned around and did hers. We pulled on our heels and grabbed a small clutch and put in our phones, cards and a few touch ups. We looked into the mirror one final time, making sure we looked reasonable. We both smirked. It had been a while since we actually hit the town for a night out.

" _Remind me again why we are doing this_?" I glanced at Maya, as she was running her hands through her hair. " _Because we are not going to sit around mopping inside the house, you are finally free from that shithole of a place_ " she looked at me and smirked " _So we are going to celebrate big time_ " she ended her speech by giving my ass a pat.

" _Oh, and don't worry, Adam made sure it's a nice up town place_ " she said walking downstairs. I just rolled my eyes and followed her down.

Both Adam and Yoshi were waiting in the front landing dressed smart casual, which was a first for Adam.

I wolf whistled when I reached him " _Looking good sunshine_ " I laughed. " _I might have to be your body guard and keep the ladies away_ " I finished winking up at him.

" _Shut up bubble gum_ " he smirked back.

" _You ladies ready to go_ " Yoshi interjected. We all nodded and walked out into Adams car. We left Yoshi's one at my place.

I turned around and whispered to Maya " _I cannot wait to see drunk Yoshi again_ "

We both smirked. This night was looking better by the minute.

We pulled up at this spot called Blue Laguna. The sign was decorated with interweaving twin dragons. There was a red carpet and two bouncers at the door. I looked down at my attire and mentally thanked Maya for picking out our outfit.

Adam walked up to the door and spoke with the bouncer showing his ID, while we waited behind him. Thankfully the evening was warm with a small breeze. The bouncer stepped aside and let us through.

My mouth silently dropped at the décor, and I was scared at the bill that was going to come out of it. The place was decorated with gleaming gold trimmings and contrasting black and silver. The lights were dimmed and each group was seated at their own booths, which I personally happy about.

We were seated and the menu was brought over in case we got peckish.

" _So, what do you think princess bubble gum_ " Adam smirked, reclining into the seat. I responded by sticking my tongue out at him, but nodded my approval of the place.

" _At least they have a decent music selection too_ " I said as I was swaying around in my seat. I looked over to ask Yoshi how he was doing and noticed he wasn't there.

" _where is Yoshi_ " I asked looking around slightly panicked, Yoshi never usually walks off on his suddenly.

" _He's already at the bar_?" Maya said incredulously, eyes wide.

The three of us started laughing. " _Well we shouldn't leave him on his own_ " I shouted over the music as I got up to join him.

" _What are you having handsome_ " I spoke in Yoshi's ear. He turned around and gave me a long look.

" _Some of you_ " he spoke lowly.

I pretended to blush at his words and giggled shyly. Damn he was already acting tipsy and he only took one shot.

" _c'mon hotshot, why don't you come and join me in the booth_ " I whispered in his ear, batting my eyelids at him.

Little did we both know from another direction we looked like we was flirting up a full storm by how close we was leaning into each other.

" _She looks so familiar_ " he said while eyeing us from across the room.

" _Who does_?" asked the other male.

" _The girl in the burgundy dress, talking to the man at the bar_ " he said, narrowing his eyes.

" _What's popping guys_ " Izuna walked in grinning. He noticed the two men looking at the bar intently and looked up.

He smirked to himself. Mia looked … well, for a use of a better word, HOT. He looked down at his brother watching the female closely.

" _You don't recognise her brother_?" he inquired, sitting down.

Madara looked at his brother and narrowed his eyes at him. Izuna chuckled and leant back into the chair and sipped his drink. Tonight was going to be a blast.

Izuna looked back towards the bar and his eyes narrowed when he saw Mia walking away from the bar with man looking at her like he hit the jackpot. Maybe tonight wasn't going to be blast like he'd imagined.

 _"Take_ _a seat next to me cutie_ " I said as I directed him next to me.

" _Thanks sexy_ " Yoshi leant in and smiled.

Adam and Maya were both struggling to contain their laughter. Adam could no longer hold it in and burst into fits of laughter. I rolled my eyes at him and sighed. This was a regular occurrence when Yoshi got drunk. His disciplined demeanour vanished and he became this mushy mess. I found it quite endearing to be honest. I just smiled at Yoshi and patted his arm. He proceeded to wrap an arm around my shoulders and kissed the top of my head.

Maya cleared her throat and folded her arms " _This is exactly what we were doing at home earlier, sitting around staring at each other, I came to let of some steam_ "

I laughed and nodded.

We both got up to make our way to the dance floor, which happened to be close by our booth. We left Adam with our bags since we agreed to take it in turns to hit up the dance floor.

" _Lets find some hunks babe_ " Maya whisper shouted in my ear. I laughed and grabbed her hand and made our way into the middle.

We were both having a good time dancing and in our world, Maya was determined to show of her new twerking skills I taught her. Honestly, I watched like a proud mother would, and joined in slightly towards the end.

Two guys bumped into us. I turned out and glared at them. " _Excuse me missy_ " one said, while looking at me up and down with a smirk on his face.

" _You are excused_ " Maya chipped in matter of factly, while giving him the once over herself. They chuckled as they moved off, probably to find easier prey to harass.

We grabbed shots from the bar and downed them. I could see Maya squinting slightly; I smirked and ordered another glass, and passed one to her " _Bottoms up"._

By this point Maya was all over the place, which made me laugh … looking to our booth I could see the two boys entertaining two brunettes. I smiled. Adam looked over to me and I flashed him the thumbs up sign, grinning stupidly. He shook his head and resumed his conversation.

I headed back into the crowd to locate Maya when I collided with a hard chest and stumbled backwards slightly. " _Watch where you going_ " I hissed at the man as I regained my balance.

" _Well that's a little difficult to do beautiful_ " he spoke.

I looked up at the man. He stood there with his arms folded across his chest. He was wearing a dark shirt, sleeves rolled back and a few buttons undone with dark jeans.

My eyes finally managed to reach his face and I gasped…. " _Izuna!_ "

He chuckled. " _I swear you are following me, this is harassment you know_ " I was still rubbing my forehead.

" _Well you aren't kicking up a fuss so I must be fine_ " he smiled.

I just rolled my eyes at him and excused myself. I had to find Maya. God knows what trouble she was attracting. Just as I was about to start looking around I heard her voice. She sounded pissed.

I quickly made my way through the crowd towards her. Izuna was behind me.

There was a guy attached to her figure, she was trying to move away from him, but from the way he was holding on to her waist he wasn't planning on letting go.

I instantly recognised him as one of the two men who bumped into us earlier.

When Maya saw me approaching she was instantly grateful. I could see it in her eyes. I walked up to the man and tapped his shoulder.

" _Your time is up buddy_ " I said to him, my eyes boring into his.

" _Aww you getting jealous sweetie, don't worry, my friend here is free just for you"_ he smirked. I could tell he was intoxicated, but not enough to put him out of his mind; Just enough to give him that boost of his ego. His head ducked down into Maya's neck, she squealed and tried to move out of his grasp.

From the corner of my eye, I could see his friend approaching. I sighed. I picked up an empty glass from the booth right next to us and smashed it over the guy's head. That was all the distraction I needed. I grabbed Maya's arm and dragged her towards the crowd.

I heard the man growl and curse out load from behind me. Maya was hiccupping and muttering apologies.

I still somehow managed to walk into someone's chest again. I quickly looked up and saw Izuna smirking at me …. " _Hello again Mia, got ourselves into a spot of bother"_ he asked as he raised his eyebrow at us. I opened my mouth to retort but heard the drunken guy shouting louder and getting closer to us. I shut my mouth and nodded desperately.

Izuna put his arms behind our backs and guided us both to his booth near the back; the music wasn't so loud here. We slid into the empty seats.

" _I'll be right back ladies, ill leave you here with my brother and friend_ " he said smiling as he walked back towards the crowd and drunken guy.

As I watched izuna's back disappear into the crowd I looked back at the others seated in the booth with us; my heart dropped. I felt sick to my stomach. All I could do is stare.

Maya obviously being drunk to the max got up and sat next to the one of the guys, and smiled at him " _Hi I'm Maya, what's your name_?" she questioned him. He didn't answer, just stared at her. She just batted her eyelids at him " _Oh you don't speak? That's fine, I don't mind just staring at you too"._

So that's exactly what she did, with her elbow on the table and her head resting on her palm, she stared.

I tried to repress a giggle, which somehow turned into a snort. The other Uchiha, which I assumed, was Madara from our previous run-ins, turned to look in my direction. By this point I had resorted to ducking slightly down and releasing my laughter. Once I resurfaced, Madara was just staring at me too. I stared back as well, taking in his features. He was absolutely beautiful. Our eyes connected and I swore for a brief moment there was a glint in them, like he was amused by the current turn of events. But they somehow managed to go back to that emotionless midnight black.

I sighed and turned my attention back to Maya, she was still holding the staring competition with the other Uchiha. Maya was not one to back down and her stare had turned into the 'doctor eyes' we were so used to. I looked at the Uchiha and he was beginning to crack, I could see it.

I smiled slightly and kept my eyes trained on the scene before me with interest.

Madara used the opportunity Mia was watching her friend to get an even better look at her. She certainly was beautiful; there was no denying it. Even from the law firm meetings he knew. She held herself properly, never giving into intimidation.

He smirked a little, for someone who looked as innocent as she did, even with her poker face, he was surprised she had such a fighters spirit in her. Not many women would think to break a glass over someone's head and deal with the consequences later. He was starting to see what Izuna saw in her.

Izuna was soft towards her, anything to do with her he jumped into instantly. He didn't care how mundane it was.

Maybe having her working in his company wasn't going to be such a bad thing, he mused.

Maya tilted her head to the side and smiled slightly, for the last 10 minutes the staring contest continued. The Uchiha was good, but was no match for Maya. He caved in. His hand lifted up and stroked Maya's check gently " _You win_ " he spoke lowly, his eyes never leaving hers. He took her other hand and kissed her knuckles. Maya blushed and looked down.

" _awwwwwwwww my god this is so adorable_ " I clapped. It really was. I couldn't contain my happiness.

" _Indeed it was_ " Izuna spoke. I spun round immediately, my eyes darting all over his form to make sure nothing was out of place.

He chuckled " _Move over then_ ". I shuffled a little and let him sit beside me

" _Soo_ …." I questioned.

" _Taken care of_ " his eyes met mine. I just blinked " _That's it, that's all you have to say for yourself Izuna?_ " I narrowed my eyes at him.

" _Pretty much"_ he smiled, rubbing the back of his head.

" _I know youre lying, but we will speak about this later_ " I said folding my arms.

" _How was I lying_ " he questioned, turning to face me.

" _Because you rub the back of your head when you hide something you don't want me to know"_ I fake smiled at him.

" _Damn you Mia_ " he sighed.

Madara just watched the entire interaction quietly. He will have to ask Izuna more when they reached home.

" _Well if you'll excuse us, we better make a move_ " I spoke up. Maya and her 'Man' snapped back to reality. " _Umm I don't mind dropping her off home_ " he spoke.

" _Sorry dear, she's coming back to mine_ " I said " _and we have to go collect our boys too"._

" _Who are they? Was one of them the guy chatting to you at the bar earlier_ " Madara enquired.

" _I never took you for the jealous type_ " I smirked at him as me and Maya got up to leave. " _And yes, he is one of my boys_ " I added

I turned to look at Izuna " _we will speak soon right_?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

Izuna just nodded. I smiled back. I turned around and smiled politely at the other two " _It was nice to meet you both_ " I smiled.

" _Likewise"_ the other Uchiha responded. He was still eyeing up Maya, who was blushing next to me.

" _Have a safe journey back_ " Madara concluded.

We finally found the boys near the exit and made our way out. The night air felt so refreshing after being inside so long.

" _Had fun boys_ " I enquired.

" _Hell yeah_ " Adam shouted

" _I love you girls_ " Yoshi chipped in.

" _We love you too babes_ " Maya chimed in.

We all laughed and walked towards the car. I was grateful Adam and I didn't get too drunk. Someone had to be sober and it turned out the two 'children' were more sober than the 'parents'.

Madara and Izuna watched us we headed towards the car. And drove off.

" _Follow them_ " Madara spoke, his eyes not leaving the car.

" _Oh, growing a soft spot already, that was awfully quick brother"_ Izuna smiled.

Madara didn't say anything. Sure he was curious about her. But that was all. Madara didn't do soft spots, unless it was family.

Izuna clapped his brother on the back and walked towards the car and followed.

We all managed to make it back into my house in one piece, the boys grabbed the two spare rooms while Maya and I shared my room.

Tomorrow morning was going to be horrible. I just hoped they had extra days off.

 **A/N: This has to be the longest chapter XD**

 **Mia has finally piqued Madara;s interests .. izuna is adorable as ever !**


	7. Chapter 7: STARTING OVER

|STARTING OVER|

I slammed my laptop closed and sighed. Picking up my hot chocolate I swivelled my chair around to face the window.

Sunsets were always my favourite; the colours are so beautiful and somewhat calming to watch.

I'd been trying to find job openings online for a few days, but hadn't secured anything much. I did manage to send some applications through so eventually I was hoping for a response. Id even thought about going back down as an admin assistant and working my way up again if it was a good law firm. Sometimes all you needed was a foot through the door… right.

Looking for jobs for the last week was starting to tire me out. Id literally re-arranged the entire house a few times over. I even managed to sort out the box of stuff from the previous job. I binned everything except my personal notes. That would always be useful as a refresher, but I didn't need reminding from all the crap I had to deal with from that job.

However, ill tell you what the worst part about sitting at home is … ONLINE SHOPPING!. I'm sure I purchased things I didn't even want or need for the next ten years.

I sighed and picked up my phone and scrolled through my contact list. There was someone I was thinking could help me in my job search.

Just then the phone rang, making me jump up in surprise and spill some hot chocolate on myself.

" _bloody hell_ " I hissed, while answering the call at the same time.

" _MIA!, hows it going_?" rang izuna's voice over the phone,

" _You made me spill hot chocolate on myself Izuna_!" I hissed at him

" _oh, umm … ill take it youre doing well, if youre relaxing and drinking hot chocolate then_ " he chuckled.

" _do you ever NOT have something sarcastic to say_?" I sighed, " _and for your information, im fine and a little bored_ " I muttered the last bit

 _"..bored? why, aren't you job hunting_ " Izuna inquired

" _speaking of" I interrupted "do you know of any vacancies going?, ive applied to a few but nothing with much potential has caught my eye yet_ "

" _Actually, that's why I was calling, I put your application forward for a position_ " Izuna stated

" _you did what?!"_ I screamed down the phone at him, almost choking on my hot drink . " _why didn't you tell me?_ "

" _I AM telling you mia_ " Izuna sighed

" _Before you did it, knucklehead_ " I retorted, clearing my throat.

" _I thought you wanted my help_? " Izuna laughed

" _ANYWAY, with who? And what does it entail?"_ I asked.

" _it's with one of our companies, and youll be practically doing what you was doing before but with better pay and slightly more responsibilities_ " Izuna said.

" _oh_ " was all I could manage.

" _And you are welcome of course_ " Izuna concluded.

I just laughed at him down the phone. Whatever fate had brought Izuna into my world I was thankful for.

" _The paperwork will be sent to you ASAP, so feel free to read it over and ask me what you need to, alright_ " Izuna added

" _Thanks Izuna, what ever did I do to deserve you_ " I cooed at him.

Izuna snorted down the phone will saying goodbye and hung up. I just leaned back in my chair and smiled. I was going to work within izuna's family company; I still couldn't believe my luck. The Uchiha enterprise was huge; they were a globally known brand and were steeped in traditional history and heritage.

This was definitely going to get interesting.

I turned to open my laptop, I needed to buy some more formal work wear suited to this post, I'm sure the dress code required was going to be … Snobbish, for lack of a better word.

I needed to get Maya's input in all this; she was the classier dresser out of the two of us.

Hooray for online shopping J

Izuna shook his head as he placed his phone on the desk. " _Honestly that girl_ " he thought to himself smiling.

" _You two are getting awfully close"_ Madara spoke, raising an eyebrow. Izuna looked across to his brother and tilted his head slightly, waiting for him to elaborate on his statement.

" _You interact with her as if you've known her for a long time. Almost like she is family … dare I say like a sister even_ " Madara mused, linking his fingers together and resting his chin atop them.

Izuna smiled, folding his arms and leaned back in his chair " _Yes, I suppose you could say that. There is something about her; it isn't obvious at first though. But I guess since I've been around her whenever something happened at that law firm; I got to see it. I find myself at ease around her_ "

Madara snorted slightly and looked at his younger brother quizzically, now waiting for him to elaborate on his words.

Izuna smirked " _ying and yang brother. She is soft and resilient at the same time. I find it intriguing. I admire it. But you'll have plenty of time to observe her yourself_ " he finished off.

Madara just groaned.

Mia was coming to work in his branch of the company. The paperwork had already gone through, thanks to the persistence of Izuna. He praised her work to the highest heaven and back. Whatever he said, Father seemed to have liked and agreed to; as usually rigorous background checks were the norm before commencing employment.

Madara wasn't keen on allowing anyone he wasn't familiar with to take employment within his company. His selection criteria were strict and it was difficult to get through them all.

This explained why he had such a small team compared to the rest of the family businesses.

Madara valued loyalty.

And loyalty was difficult to maintain in a larger group of people. He prized himself in running a tight ship. And he planned on keeping it that way.

Madara was curious to see how Mia was going to fit in with the team. For starters it was mostly male orientated team, with the secretary and admin assistant being the only females.

It was a pretty fast paced environment, with Madara leaving most of the minor decision making to the team, only involving himself when and where necessary. He hoped she was a fast learner.

Madara sighed and ran his hands through his hair. At that moment, one if his senior team members walked in.

" _Madara, you look troubled_ " spoke the older gentleman, as he closed the door and sat opposite him.

" _Nothing to worry about Shiro_ " Madara sighed out. The older gentleman continued to stare at Madara.

" _I hear the new girl will be starting soon_ " shiro finally spoke. " _Izuna seemed adamant she was the perfect person for the job_ "

" _And what do you think after hearing Izuna_ " Madara questioned, his eyes intently watching.

Shiro shrugged his shoulders and stood up " _I'll just have to meet her in person and see_ ".

" _We all do_ " Madara concluded, reclining in his chair.

The documents had arrived in the post the next day after speaking with Izuna. Everything seemed to be in order.

Apart from one thing.

The working hours.

They were horrendous. I was practically being asked to live in the office. Early morning and late evening finishes were expected and the occasional Saturday was also on the list.

" _Do these people actually HAVE lives_?" I muttered to myself.

I mean I know I was used to working ridiculous hours at my last law firm, but that was because we were being taken for a free ride, that place was shambolic.

My eyes finished scanning the rest of the document. I got to the part where it mentions start date.

I was supposed to start on Monday … it was Saturday afternoon. I had one day to get myself together, ONE DAY!.

" _That damned Izuna_!" I hissed.

I picked up my phone and dialled his number. It went straight to voicemail.

" _Damn him_ " I sighed. I flopped back onto my bed. How could he set me up like this! I mean I was grateful I was back in employment, with a very good company … but to give me 2 days notice! I needed time to properly panic about it all.

" _I really shouldn't moan_ " … I spoke to myself, as I walked towards my wardrobe.

" _I needed a good job, and now ive finally got one_ " …. I continued mumbling as I searched for an outfit to wear on Monday morning.

First impressions are important. But they are crucial in the field I was in.

I pulled out a blush pink shirt and a dark grey pencil skirt; I paired it with my medium heeled grey shoes. I didn't want to start my first day in shoes that would tire me out. I was sure they were going to have me running around like a headless chicken.

I face timed Maya to get her opinion on my chosen outfit.

 **Me** : " _Hey Girl, what do you think of the outfit ive put together for Monday?_ "

 **Maya:** " _put it on and show me, I cant give you an honest opinion just like that!. And the top might clash with your hair you know_ "

 **Me** : " _damnit you might be right… hold on_ "

 **Maya** : _soooo .. is my little bubblegum ready to go back to work?, with a bunch of hotties?._..

 **Me** : _shut up maya._

I finally managed to put my outfit amid her ramblings

 **Me** : …. _Soooo_?

 **Maya** : _well, what do you know, it actually doesn't clash with your hair. And the colours go well together_ " Maya clapped her hands together happily.

 **Me** : _why thank you_. I finished off with a twirl

 **Maya:** _that Izuna is gonna drool … and his brother too, HAHA_

 **Me** : _im not trying to impress Izuna Maya, bloody hell_.

 **Maya** : _But you have to make sure you look FIRE. After all, he got you into the post. God knows what he had to do_.

I just rolled my eyes at her

 **Maya** : _how many arses he had to lick to_ ..

 **Me** : _OK thank you, point taken. And im sure he didn't have to go THAT far._

 **Maya** : _hahahaha, ok ok. But you look good. Just relax, first day is mostly familiarisation and things. You already know how to do your job Girl_!

 **Me:** _yeah I know. I just don't want to make a fool out of myself, especially at a company as big as this_.

 **Maya** : _lets meet up Monday yeah, im actually on an early shift._

 **Me** : _without the boys?_

 **Maya:** _hell yeah!. I want to discuss what happened and all the hotness you was surrounded by._

I just laughed at her ridiculousness; I mean they were fine bunch of men. But she was never in a business setting with them. It was pretty creepy. Well, at least I had drinks with Maya to look forward to if the day turned into a disaster.


End file.
